


National Security

by Jerevinan



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Gaius could best Wingul at the gym or during fencing lessons, and he even provided a worthy adversary in strategy games. But when it came to technology, Gaius might as well have been born before it was invented.
Relationships: Gaius/Wingul (Tales of Xillia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	National Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeHanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/gifts).



> Blame Yume for all of this. :P

Gaius’ desk lamp was on, making the office rather bright when Wingul entered. He noted that Gaius was hunched over with intense concentration on something. A box sat at the corner of the desk. Some of the packaging littered the other items nearby—plastic rumpled over one of the paperweights, a padded envelope lying across a stack of files.

“A new GHS?” Wingul picked up the box. “Was this approved by the security team? What happened to the old one?”

“The hinges broke.” Gaius looked up from the instruction manual. The new GHS—one that did not flip like his old device—hadn’t been turned on and sat in the palm of his hand. “Why would I need to tell security? Only a few people will know I have a new one.”

Wingul sighed and rubbed his temple. When it came to technology, Gaius did not understand the complexities; sometimes he struggled with the basics. All his energy and intelligence went into other strengths. When it came to hardware and software, Gaius needed assistance remembering how to turn things on and off properly for the first few times he used any new device.

Wingul snatched the GHS out of his palm, found the power button, and turned it on. It took two seconds.

Gaius frowned at him. “I almost had it figured out.”

“It’s right here.” Wingul tapped a long button on the side of the GHS.

“I didn’t see the power symbol.”

At least Gaius had retained some knowledge about technology if he remembered there was a specific symbol to represent powering something on and off. The sleek new design of the flat GHS must have confused Gaius, who was accustomed to his flip model.

“It doesn’t have the symbol this time.” Wingul shut the device off again and flipped it around in his palm. “Security must inspect the hardware and software before you can use it.”

“I need to make calls.”

“It shouldn’t take more than a few hours.” 

Gaius leaned back in his seat. “What would I do without you?”

“Compromise the safety of our nation?” Wingul knew he sounded disgustingly smug about it, but there were reasons he loved Gaius, and him being a complete idiot with technology might have been one of them. Gaius could best him at the gym or during fencing lessons, and he even provided a worthy adversary in strategy games. But when it came to technology, Gaius might as well have been born before it was invented. 

“I still don’t understand why it’s a risk. I only use my GHS for a few calls, and no one even knows my new number yet.”

“You didn’t transfer your old number?” Not that it mattered; Gaius never used the handy contact list provided in his GHS and dialed everyone the old-fashioned way: typing out each number, one at a time, with the stabs of his index finger. “Never mind. I’ll be taking this.” He gathered up all the packaging, and along with the GHS, tried to stuff them all back into the box. “I’ll be back later.”

He kissed Gaius before he left, since no one else was around, and went to make sure that his president had a secure GHS line to keep their country safe. The last thing they needed was Rashugal bragging about another security breach, even if all their government could do was acquire information about how many cat toys the president of Auj Oule ordered online at one time.


End file.
